Leorai Week (2017)
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: Seven one-shots celebrating Leorai Week 2017. From the First Date to a Fantasy AU. Hope you enjoy!
1. Black & Blue

**Leorai Week 2017: Day 1 – Black & White**

Our friends would look at us and think, _'how can these two be possibly together, they are complete opposites of one another.'_ And you could say they are right.

You are a rebel without a cause, mischievous and not afraid of going around, pushing people's buttons (mainly Raph's.) While I'm the boy scout leader, always following the rules to the letter, the one who tries to be a perfectionist. It also does not help that I'm a mutant turtle and you're a human/snake hybrid.

Sure I will admit we did not get along when we first met, but that's because we did not understand one another nor the way we were raised by our parents. With you wanting freedom from your overbearing Father, (If you could call him that), while also trying to gain his respect and love for you. I, on the other hand, was trying to parallel the same respect my Father gave and was given.

I will not lie. You intrigued me on that first night. You were like some sort of exotic puzzle I wanted to solve. Of course, you read me like a book and taunted my stoic nature as well as toying with my feelings. Which I found extremely annoying… and yet, it made me pursue after you.

Over time, the more we met, the more we started to peel away the layers that we had hidden beneath. You taught me to take more risks, to loosen up. I showed you that there are ways of having fun, without stepping on people's toes (mostly).

Of course, our ideals clashed with one another, it does not help us being on separate sides of two rival ninja clans. But those times we worked together against a greater threat and eventually your 'Father', see us go beyond a level with our bond that people know it's Hamato Leonardo and Oroku Karai. And I love those moments because it's just you and me in perfect harmony.

Of course, it took me nearly five months after the defeat of the deranged madman, to even ask you out for a date at Mr. Murakami's and I will admit, I was scared that you would have played around and kept me waiting for your answer.

But to hear you say yes almost immediately, I considered as one of my biggest personal achievements. Even though our date did not go exactly the way I wanted it to go, hearing you say that you had a great time with me. Made me truly believe that we, two totally different personalities, can be together.

We've been together for almost a year now.

So yeah, our friends would say that we are too different from each other, like oil and water. But you know what? I say we represent the twilight sky. We embody two different likes of people, and yet when we are together we blend so well that I would not have it any other way.

"Hey, Leo." Speaking of who. "Are you done writing in that diary of yours?" Entering into Leo's room is the young woman herself. Dressed in her usual get-up, clearly looking for some excitement.

"Again Karai, it's a journal, there is a difference." Leo defended. Though to Karai it just shows her Leo's dorky side which she just finds adorable. She walks up to Leo's desk and hugs him from behind.

"And yet they're both used for people to write their deepest secrets. Which reminds me, I need to have a peek to see just what Hamato Leonardo is hiding away from the public world." Karai whispered close to Leo's ear while trying to catch a glimpse at what Leo's been writing.

"When you're older Karai. Maybe then I'll show you the first page." Leo said in a teasing tone, shutting the journal away from Karai's prying eyes.

"Oh, you're no fun." Karai mocked but gives a quick peck on Leo's right cheek which makes him blush. Again showing Karai, that adorable side of his. She releases Leo from her hug in order for him to move.

"So, you ready for our date together?" Leo hinted, grinning at just what sort of activity will come their way. He grabs his mask and twin katana blades from the end of his bed.

"Wherever you'll take me, Koibito," Karai replied. But Leo can see, with that smile on her face and that certain glint in her eyes, It's going to come at a price.

Karai takes two small steps before sprinting away and out the door. Leo shakes his head still grinning and heads off after her deep into the train tunnel. Where they will meet up at the surface and it will be just the two of them and the twilight sky.

Because it matters not if one of them represents black and the other blue. Because to them, that's just their favorite colors and time of the day. No matter where the future may take them.

They will do it together as one.

* * *

 **Alright, Day One is completed.**

 **Oh, how I just love Leorai. I just ship them to death.**

 **So this will be my first time joining Leorai Week and I hope you all enjoy. This is also my first time writing for the TMNT fandom and I am glad to have it on Leorai. LeoXKarai FOREVER!**

 **Maybe down the road, I will write the other two weeks that I missed.**

 **So review, favorite and follow me for tomorrows.**

 **Day 2: Fantasy AU**


	2. Fantasy AU

**Leorai Week 2017: Day 2 – Fantasy AU**

Feudal Japan is known for its many myths and legends. Their depictions of horrible monstrosities and honorable heroes are still talked about to this day. This is one of their legends, about a war in the shadows, between two mystic ninja clans

The Shredder, a wicked and vile man; forever fitted in a suit of armor. An armor which makes a mockery of the samurai's way of life. He spreads his darkness across the land, crushing anyone that tries to dare oppose him under his Foot Clan army. But there was one Clan that always stood against him, who hindered the Shredder and his plans of conquering Japan.

The Hamato Clan, though small compared to Shredder's Foot army, were raised to challenge anything no matter the difficulty they face thanks to their clan's Sensei, Master Splinter. A wise and powerful ninja master, who was once a man who led a resistance against the Shredder until a devastating attack by the full force of Shredder's Foot Clan, including strange and horrific creatures. The attack wiped out nearly all of the resistance. Splinter, however, was captured by an even stranger yet equally threatening force, a race of unknown beings, who calls themselves the Kraang. Strange creatures that with their unnatural magic, were able to change any man or animal into an entirely different creature. The Kraang did it to Splinter transforming him into that of a rat-man.

Splinter managed to escape the Kraang and the Shredder. But afraid of what he became, fled into the depths of a hidden cave, where he found an abandoned underground shrine. That is where he found four small kappa infants, lost, alone and defenseless. From then on, Splinter decided to raise the four Yokai as if they were his own sons.

Naming them after four incredible foreigners who had aided him during the resistance. And so Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were raised into the art of ninjutsu. To protect the innocent that are being threatened by the Shredder and others.

However, we are not here for the entire story. But for one of the many stories which branched out from this war. This is between well-respected members of both Clans and how a love started to bloom between each other.

Hamato Leonardo, oldest of the Kappa brothers and the one who leads them to battle against the Foot Clan and any other villains who commit unspeakable crimes against the innocent. Always wanting to follow Splinter's footstep, he came a bit of a teacher's pet, which he was teased about many times. Known for his fearlessness and unselfish nature. Willing to sacrifice his life for the good of others.

And Oroku Karai, a once innocent child to a family of farmer's, that was until she was left orphaned at a young age. All thanks to one of the many raids the Shredder committed, she was found and raised by the Shredder himself to become a weapon of the Foot and lying to her that it was the Hamato Clan that destroyed her village. Blinded by his words, Karai became a top assassin of the Foot and the Shredder's second in command.

At first, the two were enemies of one another. But yet, they felt a connection… something more. As the war continued to rage on. They become less like enemies and more like friendly rivals, engaging in spars, rather than battles to the death. Though while their growing relationship made Leo's brother a bit skeptic, especially with Raphael. She joined the Hamato Clan many times to face off against the Kraang, which she believe are the real enemy.

Karai eventually saw the truth as just what a monster the Shredder truly was, once she learned that it was him that destroyed her village, as well as the death of her parents. Driven by revenge she went after his life. But was easily overpowered the Shredder but before her defeat. She shouted that she has aligned herself to the Hamato Clan.

As punishment, the Shredder imprisoned her for many days, trying to guilt her into joining back to the Foot, but to no prevail. To which Karai considered it as a victory over him.

During those days Leo and his brothers tried many times to free Karai from her imprisonment, though unfortunately failed in each attempt.

Eventually, the Shredder tired of Karai's refusal to return to his side and instead decided to use her to bait the Hamato Clan to come to him. Knowing that they will try again to free her.

Leading them to a spring, which has been transformed by the Kraang into a pool of 'mutagen ooze', a type of unknown chemical which could combine the DNA of two or more organism into a mostly horrify abomination. Or in the case of the Shredder, his elite warriors.

Shredder's planned on using a venomous snake DNA to transform Hamato Yoshi's own students into his own worst enemies.

The Hamato Clan came as the Shredder predicted and an epic battle was taken place. Splinter faced the Shredder once again, while the brothers took on the rest of the Foot forces. Halfway through the battle, it seemed to be going the Foot Clan's way, as one by one the brothers were captured in the cages that littered the ground. Splinter himself was tied up when the Shredder decided to have his own men intervene their battle.

Thankful Leo has able to escape from his cage, thanks to having his sword wedged between its openings. He went after Karai, who was extended above the spring in a cage and was in the middle of freeing her. But unfortunately, the Shredder was having none of it. Leaping after the kappa, his signature wrist blades, poised for the kill.

Leonardo was able to spot the madman coming after him and dodge as the blades came for his head, but that instead turned into a big mistake.

The chain that kept Karai's cage extended in the air was cut clean, and all that Karai could do was scream as she fell directly into the mutagen ooze. Both Clan stood in silence as the Karai is transformed into a snake-like mutant.

It's been weeks since that night and Leonardo is once again out on patrol on his own, desperately searching for the woman he loves. Yes, Leo loves Karai and has for some time. He was actually going to proclaim it to Karai once she had gotten comfortable living in 'The Shrine'.

But instead, he's outside the safety of their home, searching for Karai. After ears-dropping on a village about talk of a strange snake creature appearing near the mountain, they live beside. Leo is sure that this must be Karai and begins making his trip up, in hopes he can bring her home.

How long has it been?

Groggily making up from her makeshift bed, she peeks out the entrance of the small cave, near halfway up a mountain, she calls home. The starry night sky beckons her that it's safe for her to at least scavenge for some scraps food. Just as she thought of food her stomach growled in hunger, it's been days since she had eaten a proper meal.

Her mind is still blurry from that night. However what she can remember, was the dreadful grip of fear, as she watched her new clan facing defeat. Which then turned to hope once Leo came onto of her cage. But that just turned in horror when she was free falling straight into the ooze.

But what she remembers the most, just as her mind went numb, was the look of horror on Leo's face. Never did she had seen him so scared, it plagues her nightmares.

However, she knows that Leo is still looking for her, desperately wanting to bring her back to home. There were some close encounters between the two… but, she afraid. Afraid of what she has become, afraid of what she might do to Leo and his family.

She will not lie that she had feelings for the adorable kappa. But that was when they were enemies, it would go against the Shredder and the Foot Clan. And going against his back just because of 'feelings', would be considered a death sentence. She had hoped that those emotions would diminish as the war continues onwards.

But instead, those feelings grew bigger and louder that she could not ignore them any longer; she had to tell him and she would of. If was not for the call of vengeance against the Shredder that so blindly led her to her fate. Maybe then they would have been a lot closer to each another, rather than continuing to play this pointless game of hide and seek.

"Karai!" The sudden call of her name, making her jump. No, he already found her. Why can't he understand, she's trying to protect him by being far away from him. But she knows that her heart is screaming at her, not this time.

Her pondering allowed Leo to cautiously walk into her cave, without her able to slip away from him again.

"Karai?" Leo said cautiously, getting Karai's attention. When she finally turns to see him. All that Leo could do was stare at sheer beauty. The moonlight gleams perfectly with her albino scales, showing off her curvy body. Her eyes are simply a perfect shade of green. He would not lie and say that she is perhaps more beautiful than when she was human.

"Leo…" Karai hissed, sounding depressed. She clearly wants no-one, especially the one she loves to see her in this state.

"Please Karai; not this time." Leo continued, "No more of this please."

Karai could agree with him and would come home with him in a heartbeat. If it was not for this frightful fear of what she has become.

"Just go back home to family." Karai again tried to push Leonardo away. However, Leo was having none of it.

"But you're a part of that same family, Karai." Leo pleaded, tears threatening to seep out of his eyes. "Maybe not in blood, but still family. Everyone misses you… I miss you."

Karai's heart was already a mess. But hearing Leo's voice sounding so lost and destroyed. Almost in the same way she feels about everything that has happened to her. She does not deserve his attention, let alone his affections.

"Why… do you always care about me?" Karai hoarsely asked, tears already running down her face. But she wants to know why Hamato Leonardo has always come to her aid. Her heart knows the answer, but the brain wants to believe.

To Leo ears its sound like a stupid question. But he can see in her eyes, she needs his answers. This is his chance, everything that he kept bottled, can now come out.

"Because I love you Karai." Leo finally said those three words. And he means them, from the bottom of his heart.

Karai froze once she heard Leo said them. It was there that Karai realized that there was no point in hiding from him anymore.

"I… I love you too, Leo," Karai said back.

And as if an enormous weight was lifted off the both of them, they embrace one another and passionately kissed. Karai gently wrapping around Leo body in order for the full effect. They continued until they needed air, then they stared into each other's eye and remained in their embrace.

Finally, the two were united. Karai was welcomed back to the Hamato Clan with open arms. It was then discovered that Karai was able to mutate back to a human form, although a few scales appeared here and there.

The love between Leo and Karai grew larger and founder into a blossomed romance. Though limited thanks to Master Splinter's stern one on one about what is acceptable in The Shrine and what is not. But when they were able to find time for themselves, it just felt right between them.

However, there was still a war to be won. The Foot Clan was still on the march and the Shredder became more deranged and heartless. Even mutating himself into an abomination in order to get an upper hand against the Hamato Clan. It took two long years until it finally reached its climax. Launching a final assault on the Shredder's domain. This time they will defeat the Shredder, no matter what.

A battle to end all battles took place. Though while the Foot fought with the superior numbers and the same ferocity they always bring. The Kappa brothers and their allies were at their ultimate peak. After hours of none stop fighting, the Foot was brought to its knees. All that remained was the Shredder, it was fitting for the brother, to finish it off.

After an entire hour of the kappa's most grueling fight, Leo manages to deal the killing blow, finally ending the madman's nearly twenty years of bloodshed and destruction. Their victory finally bringing an end to the Hamato/Foot war.

Though while the main threat was defeated. There were still those who threatened the peace, such as the Kraang. But Japan knew that their guardian protectors will be there to stop them. Perhaps that will be a story for another day.

For Leo and Karai, they joined hands in marriage and eventually brought a son and daughter into the world. Leo eventually taking over as Leader of the Hamato Clan, after the passing of the one he called Father. And together, along with his brothers would raise a new generation of their own. And teach any of those in the way of the ninja who seeks out to find them and joins them in their fight to protect the innocent from within the shadow. The Hamato Clan will forever live on as Japan's shadow guardians.

* * *

 **And so that concludes Day 2: Fantasy AU.**

 **I hope I did okay, I feel I did okay. But I did it for you guys and to carry on the Leorai ship.**

 **And again, review, favorite and follow me tomorrow.**

 **Day 3: Sparring Together**


	3. Sparring Together

**Leorai Week 2017: Day 3 – Sparring Together**

"So, ready to lose?" Karai taunted, unsheathing her tanto. That familiar smirk coming across her face.

"You shouldn't have said that Karai." Her opponent calls out from the other side. "Now we know who will win."

The battleground, the old church hall-room. The building was used by the Shredder as a Foot Clan base for his New York criminal branch, with this room as his throne. But now, with his recent death, the church is now used by the Karai's Neo Foot Clan. A clan which she hopes to build with the same honor and humanity as her father, Hamato Yoshi.

She knew that it was going to be a difficult and long task. But she is thankful to have some incredible friends that have been by her side, helping her in any way possible.

One of those who is helping her and her goal is the one who saved his life.

When Karai first met Hamato Leonardo, they were enemies. She was trained kunoichi of the Foot and 'daughter' of the Shredder. While he was the leader of his brothers of mutant turtles, trained in ninjutsu by their sensei, Master Splinter. Many times they have hurt each other, sometimes unintentionally and other times, mostly by her, personally.

But Leo never gave up on her. Always trying to bring her back home. It was because of him she saw the truth on how twisted the man who kept her away from the truth. It was because of him, who saved her life multiple times. And it is because of him, she is happy.

Leo has his twin katana poised and ready to fight.

The two charge forward, locking their weapons against one another. They break away from each other as Karai goes to strike at Leo's stomach, but Leo blocks and shoves her back. Leo now goes on the offense.

Karai is light-footed and the most nimble of the two, relying on quick effective strikes and stabs. But is not afraid of taking a few hits. While Leo is bulkier and is more of a heavy-hitter compared to Karai.

Leo goes for a swipe to which Karai side-steps to Leo's left, she when goes in with a forward stab. Leo deflects Karai's path, directing her so that she's facing away from Leo. Karai quickly does a full backflip over Leo before he could react.

For nearly half an hour the two continued their spar against each other, though to them it felt more like a dance. Though while Leo is serious with many of the activities he does, such as training, patrol and especially with combat. But when Karai is around, he can make an acceptances to loosen up.

With Karai before, everything was pretty much a game. None was her favorite than seeing the normally stoic Leonardo squirm and act like an uncomfortable teenage boy with a crush. But since she has become a leader, responsibility was something she needed to understand. To which Leo has been helping her immensely with his own experience. Especially these days, since he now must lead without the guidance of Splinter.

Time to finish this dance. Karai swings suddenly at Leo's ankles, catching Leo off guard. To which he loses his balance and falls onto his back. He looks up to see Karai's tanto directly in his sight.

"I win," Karai said, smug in her victory. But that is quickly turned into shock when Leo tripped her off her feet, to which she lands on top of Leo.

"Did you now?" Leo asked, a smug smile on his face. Karai could huff in annoyance and so she instead decided to continue to lie on Leo's plastron. Enjoying the moment of silent with her mutant boyfriend.

The two are so close, getting lost into each other's eyes. Their lips slowly coming closer…

"So… are you guys going to kiss?" A voice called out. Who turns out was a Foot soldier.

Karai and Leo break out of their gaze to see most of the Foot member's surrounding them. During their spar together, the two became too involved with one another to notice that they have grown a crowd. Even Shinigami was among them, and Karai can tell by her mischievous smile. She, like all the others, are expecting an answer.

Karai gets up on her feet, Leo doing the same. She could not believe that she did not notice them. Blame Leo and that adorable, handsome… oh perfect, now she's letting it show too easy. It was clear to see that she and Leo have some sort of chemistry, given the way how Leo acts around her like someone with a crush and how she would mostly turn to him, rather than his brothers… Maybe, maybe it's time to go to the next level.

Leo in the meanwhile has become meek and silent since the question. Because though while the two of them, have become a couple. They have not yet shared it, not his brother's, the Mutanimals. And it's the Foot Clan who is the most interested in their relationship. Not that Karai would even show a glimpse of who she can be behind those beautiful eyes…

Leo is drawn away from his thoughts as he is suddenly kissed right on the lips by Karai… in front of the Foot Clan?!

But as quickly he panicked, Leo starts to begin enjoying the kiss. So what if they are watching them kissing, it's about time they show just how much they care for one another to their allies and friends.

The Clan member's whoops and cheer as their two leaders kiss. While Shini has a gentle smile on her face, secretly glad that her best friend has someone she loves.

Karai briefly stops kissing Leo and turns to look at her soldiers.

"I believe it's time for a group activity," Karai spoke out.

"We'll give you all a five-minute head start," Karai spoke in a commander tone. A feeling of dread starts to sweep through all members. She may not be as vicious or cold-hearted as Oroku Saki. But she can knock you out cold until tomorrow evening. Where she will then make you train two hours straight, with no breaks.

"Once those five minutes are up, well." To scare out the tougher ones, Karai shows out her snake fangs for all to fear. "We won't sure mercy."

"And time starts…" Before Karai could say 'now', the entire area is clear of all Foot soldiers, except for one.

"Come Karai. You really believe your little 'threat' would chase me away from you two love-reptiles." Shinigami said in an unimpressed tone. She knows that it will take a lot more to move her scared.

"Oh, I know Shini," Karai confessed, to which Shinigami smirked at hearing her friend confess. "So that's why we have something a lot worst for you."

Shini looks confused. What could Karai possible have, worst that a training lesson with her mutant side? However, when she looks at Leo. Her heart took a plunged deep into her stomach.

In Leo's hand is a small USB. A small USB with a black cat keychain. Her USB.

"I wonder what secrets are in this little deceive." Karai pondered out loud. Her mocking tone are like fingernails scratching on a chalkboard in Shini's ears. "Leo, any thoughts?"

"Could be anything." Leo too pondered in that same mocking voice. Not him too? Is he not supposed to be the honorable one of the two? "I'd think Mikey would be very interested. Wouldn't you agree, Karai?"

If Shinigami's heart dropped when she saw Leo holding the USB. Then now it's completely at a standstill once Leonardo said his name.

What on earth did you do to Leonardo, Karai?

"Now Leonardo…" Shini stuttered. She's not one to allow herself to be defeatist. But those are some of her most private thoughts in that USB. "You're not one to expose people's secrets… are you?"

"Usually I'm not for using people's weaknesses against their will," Leo confirmed. "But Karai and I are sure we'd locked this room for our sparring lesson."

Ah, sewer-apples.

"And as you know Shini, only the leaders have the keys to unlock the door." Karai continued, now just adding salt to the wound.

"I know it couldn't be us… soooo?" Both Karai and Leo simple stared at the guilty witch.

Nothing but silence fill the room. And with the gaze of two against one, it's clear who the winners are.

"So… four minutes and twenty-five seconds. I guess I'll be going…" Shinigami coughed uncomfortable, before jogging out the door, and closing and locking the doors without glancing back.

"… So… How long do you want to keep Shinigami on her toes?" Leo asked once he was sure that it's just the two of them.

"When she learns not to interfere us," Karai said, but Leo knows Karai and she will probably continue to torment Shini for at least a month… or two.

"Well, we do have four minutes to ourselves," Karai smirked at Leo. Getting Karai's hint, a light blush appears on the turtle's face.

"What is it you want to do?" Leo asked, curious to know what Karai has in mind.

"Depends. Whose turn is it to sit on a throne?" Karai questioned, as she walks over to the throne chair.

The blush on Leo's face goes into a dark red. She wants to do that again!?

"Mine…" Leo nervously said, but seeing that smirk turn into a full blown grin. He knows that they are going to be here longer than four minutes.

* * *

 **Day 3 completed!**

 **Oh, Leo, you know Karai is a bad influence. But maybe that's why you love her so much.**

 **So in my headcanon, Leo is an unofficial leader of the Neo Foot Clan along with Karai and helps teach the younger members to become better fighters.**

 **That's Day 3 done and dusted. Man, I honestly thought I would be struggling to get Day 1 even up. But I guess my determination to please those who love Leorai and my own love of this pairing is what has me rolling.**

 **So again, review, favorite and follow!**

 **Day 4: First Date**


	4. First Date

**Leorai Week 2017: Day 4 – First Date**

' _Alright, Leo… you can do this.'_ Leo thought to himself for the probably the twentieth time. He continues building his confidence as he traverses across the rooftops of New York City, making his way to his destination.

It has been five months since the death of The Shredder and life for the Hamato brothers has been swell. No rival ninja clans looking for revenge, no alien invasion or plot to destroy the world. Just slow days and uneventful nights, save for a couple of scuffles with the Purple Dragons. It's has been relatively normal… normal at least for four mutant turtles. Though while some, like Raphael and Casey, sees this as boring and irritating, for Leo, it's the perfect opportunity.

Many times has he tried to make this work, but there always seem to be something going down that messes up his plan and other times… well, let's just say he changes the subject… a lot.

For you see, Leo has been trying to ask out the girl of his dreams. From the first time he had met her, Leo never found anyone captivating. Her short, sleek black hair, mixed with the blond dye, a body figure that is both firm and shapely. But what really makes his heart flutter, are those eyes. So dazzling to look at, it's like a small gateway into that girl who is always looking for mischief. Who is feisty and strong in battle, not afraid of a challenge.

That's the one problem his brain keeps stopping him from going with it. Karai is one mischievous soul and a favorite game of her's is tugging on the heartstrings of one Hamato Leonardo and honestly, he's scared. Afraid that she might not feel the same. Afraid that she would say yes, only to then toy with him like she usually does.

But he needs the answer. Yes or No.

Leo makes his way to the old church, the base for the Neo Foot Clan. Out front, him meets the four guard members waiting in the shadows. If this was the old Foot Clan, Leo would have his twin katana swords ready for action. But these days, the Foot are in fact allies with them, though they only listen to Karai and her rules. Though he has been stated as an unofficial leader, as well as a teacher to the more younger members.

The guards nod their heads, granting Leo permission to enter. Now if he remembers correctly Karai should be in the church dojo.

Leo sees Karai in the middle of the small dojo practicing a kata with her tanto. He could not help but watch as she executes effortlessly her moves. The way her body converts, it's like watching a ballerina. A ballerina that knows how to kick your ass in a 101 ways.

Good, she's alone. Okay, Leo just as you practiced, just as you practiced.

"Hey, Leo. You checking me out?" Karai smirked. Oh great, she's already in a teasing mood. This may be difficult.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you're hungry. And I was wondering if you maybe want to come with me to Mr. Murakami's..." No, wait! That came out wrong!

Karai drops her smirk, to stunned silence. Is Leo… asking her out on a date?!

Usually, she would have some quip, which keeps Leo in a blushing mess. But… her mind is blank. Leo is somebody who always tries to have things in order. And that is why it's always funny how easy it is to throw him off, leaving him in a fluster.

Rarely at times, does Leo throw Karai off. But this? This is probably the biggest shocker and she's got nothing to say.

' _You idiot, that is not what you practiced. Now look at her, she's frozen stiff.'_ Leo groaned in his mind, now he has really stuffed this up, big time.

"Sure," Karai said. Not being sure what else she could say.

Wait, what? Leo looks in surprise at Karai.

"Well, I am hungry. I haven't been to Mr. Murakami since our celebration of the defeat of the Shredder." Karai explained.

"That's great," Leo said. Happy to know that she will be coming.

"Alright cool." Karai simply said.

An awkward silence fills the dojo. As the two teenagers could not think of anything else to say. They are in completely uncharted territory, both of them.

"I'll… I'll get cleaned up." Karai said, breaking the silence and starts walking out of the dojo.

"Sure. I'll wait for you." Leo simply replied, watching Karai as she makes her way to her room.

' _She said yes. She said yes!'_ Leo would have jumped for joy. But settled for a grin. _'Okay, calm down. You may have gotten her to accept. But it's now up to you to make sure that everything else goes right.'_

Karai has made it to her room and heads for the ensuite. Closing the door, she begins removing her armor to shower. She was amazed at first, given how she thought that it acts as the actual skin for her snake mutated side. But it acts the same as when she's human.

Turning on the tap and feeling the warm water running across her body, gives her a moment to reflect on what just happened five minutes ago.

There is no way of saying it. Leo asked her for a date.

' _This is your chance.'_ A small voice whisper's in Karai's mind. _'Tell Leo how you really feel.'_

Yes, that's true. But this could also end in utter disaster.

Karai knows that she's not easy to get along with. Being raised by Oroku Saki who is 'such' a 'caring' fatherly figure, she mostly had to keep her feelings aside, shown only to care for the 'good' of the Foot Clan.

She cannot even show affection that well, not in the way that April does so freely with her friends, especially around Donatello now that they are a couple.

It's amazing that Leo found her attractive. She knows she's got the body. Many times she has seen boys looking her way when she was in public school, back in Japan. But it was her cold, stone cold attitude and her upbringings from an imposing man like Oroku Saki that scared them away.

But then came Leonardo. Poor naïve, innocent turtle-boy. He may have the abilities of a skilled fighter. But because of his appearance, he had so little contact with human's when she came into his world. At first, he thought that she was just a member of the Foot not realizing her true ties with her leader, the Shredder.

Karai shattered Leo's thoughts of that he knew when she told him that she was, in fact, the Shredder's 'daughter'. Which lead to a breakdown of trust, and Karai on a mission to cause Leo pain, whenever they meet.

Then the real bombshell hit. In which Splinter, the one Karai believed killed her mother, Tang Shen; was, in fact, her father and that Shredder has been lying to her all this time. Which hurts even more given that it was him that killed Tang Shen.

Karai defected from the Foot and returned to her true Father. However, the call for revenge for everything the Shredder has done was too much for her to ignore, which unfortunately lead to her capture and is mutated by mutagen into what she is now a human/snake hybrid.

The tragedy of her transformation lead Karai into hiding, and the compelled turtles on an endless hunt to bring her back. Then she was brain-washed by the Shredder, who was becoming more delusional in his belief that Tang Shen loved him and that Karai is still his daughter.

After all that has happened, after all that she has done to him and his family. Leo continues to hold that same affection for her, which has grown immensely to this day and he has decided to take the next step forward, by asking her out on a date.

' _So then go for it.'_ The voice came back. _'Show him what he means to you.'_

After finishing up and drying herself off, Karai is left wondering what to wear. She could wear her armor as she usually does, but this is a special occasion, so maybe she should wear something more 'date worthy'.

It's been ten minutes since Karai left to get ready, and Leo has been patiently waiting for his date. Wait can he say that? It sounds so… weird. They are clearly not the type of people who would do these sorts of things, they would rather work on their kata's, rather than go out for dinner. Not that he can, anyway.

"Okay Leo, I'm ready to go," Karai said, as she comes to the dojo's door.

"Great then let's…" Just as Leo turned to look at Karai, his entire mind goes into immediate shutdown.

There stands Karai, in a jet black knee-length dress, with a pretty frill that skirts the hem. She is still wearing her combat shoes, as well as the purple strap which holds her tanto, its good to be cautious, but he will be honest, she looks pretty badass in this getup.

"It's nothing that special." Karai said. It maybe one of her more fashionable outfits, but it's not something that she would wear when leading a secret ninja clan.

"Yeah… But I haven't really seen you in anything else." Leo pointed out. That is true, seeing he's only seen her when she's in her armor.

"So, what do you think?" Karai asked, giving a small twirling, allowing Leo to have a good look.

"You look, so beautiful Karai," Leo muttered, before slapping his hand over his mouth in shock at what he said.

Well, Karai's heart just skipped a beat.

"Um… good. That was what the answer I was after." Karai thanked. _'Get a grip girl.'_ She berated herself.

"So, to Mr. Murakami?" Leo asked, hoping to get out of this awkward situation. How is it they can be an effective ninja and kunoichi and yet become stiff as frozen statutes when it comes to their feelings for one another.

The two decided to take one of the secondary exits. No need to have the clan members asking questions as to why the two leaders are going out.

Mr. Murakami owns the small 24/7 Japanese noodle shop on the edge of Chinatown. He's been cooking for many years, always brings his A-game to the food he makes, much to the amazement of his customers, as he does not allow his disability of being blind get in his way.

Unfortunately, the area was controlled by a ruthless gang, known as the Purple Dragons. Many times they would come to his shop demanding 'protection money', to which he always refused. That always agitated them to mess up his shop. Thankfully, they do not go overboard with the violence.

And that is when he met four incredible 'people'.

During another scheduled 'visit' from the Purple Dragons. Four teenage boys burst in, fought and chase off the fiendish crooks. They introduce themselves as friend's of April, the young girl who's father was kidnapped.

But something was off about them, they smelled different, almost something inhuman. But they saved his life, who is he to judge them. He allowed them to choose any dish they desire. It was sort of surprising to hear them chose pizza. But, he considered it as a challenge. A challenge that led to one of his greatest dishes, Pizza Gyoza.

He soon realized that the boys were in fact turtles. Mutated turtles when they explained their origins to him. Seeing how kind hearted all four of them were and that they saved his life again from the Purple Dragons, who had gotten help from a group of ninjas. He knows he does not have any worries and that they are some of his best customers. His restaurant also acts as a sanctuary during patrols.

Speaking of his favorite customers, Leonardo had called him during the day about what he had planned. A date with the other girl, Karai. He remembers her well, though they were not quite nice visits, from the time she went after April and when she joined that tiger-man who trashed his place.

But during their celebration of the defeat of their greatest enemy, he learned that most of her life was built on lies. She even apologized for those incidents that she had caused in his shop, which he forgave her for.

It's so nice to know that the turtles had made new friends and are now exploring the possibilities of having a relationship. It's been a while since his restaurant had been used as a dating spot. Perpahs he could make something special for them.

*Ding-Ding* The sound of the bell rings in his ear. The sound of two distinct footsteps enter.

Ah, speaking of who.

"Mr. Murakami," Leo said as he entered the noodle shop

"Ah, Leonardo. Please take a seat." Mr. Murakami addressed, he hears two chairs nearest to the center of the counter.

"Mr. Murakami-san," Karai greeted as well.

"Karai, welcome." Mr. Murakami welcomed her with a friendly smile. "Now that you are here. Do you know what you would like?" Mr. Murakami asked, getting ready to cook.

"We'd like some pizza gyozas for starters," Leo said. "And then, we'll have yakiniku for mains."

"An excellent choice, I'll get right onto it." With that said, Mr. Murakami begins cooking. A swivel of a frying pan, a pinch of spice into the boiling pot of ingredients, as he continues his masterful work of creating his most delicious meals.

"So Karai, how are things going with the Foot?" Leo asked, thinking it would be productive that the two talk while Mr. Murakami cooked.

"It's been alright. Most of the clan are behind me with the goal to turn a new leaf for the Foot. Though I am slightly worried about some of them."

"Do you think some might defect back to the old Foot?" Leo asked, knowing that some might not entirely agree with what Karai is trying to accomplish. Karai nods her head in agreement. "It is possible."

"Let's not have business get in the way of date, okay Leo." Karai said, really not wanting them to be distracted.

"Sure," Leo replied, still slightly uncomfortable that he is on a date. What is there to talk about, they are pretty much close friends anyway. Come on Leo, think.

All of a sudden, a familiar tune starts playing from Karai's pocket. Karai grumbled and takes out her phone from the pocket.

"What is it Shini?" Karai asked, not amused that her evening has been interrupted.

"Oh, nothing much. Other than the question, where are you?" Shinigami asked, concerned being she had not given any notice.

"I'm just having a bite to bite at Mr. Murakami's noodle shop," Karai informs Shini of her whereabouts.

"Weird, usually you wouldn't go unless it's something like meeting up with the guys," Shini said, curious as to why Karai is down at Mr. Murakami's. "Speaking of which, Leonardo came over just recently. Did you know why he came?"

Karai briefly looks over at Leo, who is simply watching her, but seems to be distracted by something else.

"Yeah, I saw him. He wants to know how things have been fairing between us." Karai said, bringing up what they were just discussing.

"Aw, Leo being worried about you? How heroic of him." Shini's mockery cooed, they both know that Leo deeply cares about her. It's one of his attributes that Karai adores.

"Heh, he does have those moments of playing the hero," Karai admits. Leo blushes at her praise.

"Good to know. Do you want some company? I'd love to have some of those Pizza Gyozas again." Shini replied, remembering the little dumplings of pure goodness.

"Nah its good to have some alone time, but if you look out for the Clan while I'm here. I'll make sure to have a box for you, that okay to you Shini?" Karai bargained, hoping that Shini will take the deal and not come unexpectedly on their date.

"Thanks, Karai. Okay, enjoy yourself." Shini says her farewells before hanging up.

Karai puts her phone back into her pocket and turns her attention back to Leo, but Leo still has that look on his face, almost as though he trying to remember something.

"What?" Karai asked. Wondering what has Leo's focus.

"Was that the theme to Go Go Rangers, as your ringtone?" Leo asked flabbergasted.

Karai cursed under her breath, he heard that. No use denying the truth.

"Yes." Karai drew out. Oh great, blackmail material.

"That's so awesome!" Leo shouted, a gleeful smile appearing on his face. Karai looked at Leo, baffled. The show is nothing that sacred. Sure it's got lots of good moments, like in its early seasons. but it's been dragged down thanks to how cliché the last couple of seasons have been.

"It was one of the first shows we ever watched once we were able to get the tv working. The kung-fu fighting actions, which becomes giant robots against giant monsters. It was so cool! I am mean it's no Space Heroes…" Leo's inner fanboy was now awoken, to which Karai can only rest her arm and watch as the leader of a team of ninja turns into someone that's almost completely different… wait did he say, Space Heroes?

"Space Heroes?! Is that where you're getting those cringeworthy catchphrases from." Karai shakes her head in pity. How can a show like Space Heroes drag somebody like Leo in?

"Hey!" Leo shouted defensively.

"What? Leo is it. The cheap animation, characters with no development and stories which lead to nowhere. Oh, and don't get me started on 'Captain Ryan." Karai pitches the end of her nose upwards. Out of any character in the world of fiction, Captain Ryan is one of the worst leaders ever. Even when she was a child, she knew that he was a terrible character.

"Leo… don't tell me you're a Captain Ryan fan." Karai looks at Leo with a narrowing glare.

The look on Leo's face tells her everything.

"Leo! He's the worst of the lot. His so called 'heroic action' ranges from stupid to downright absurd. Honestly, I don't get it how the creators would think that a leader would send his own crew on a hostile battlefield, only for them to simply die, to which the so-called captain regards them as the foolish ones and think, 'yeah that's what a leader would do.'" Karai just could not believe it how Leo can see Space Heroes as a good show.

"Well… I guess Space Heroes Generation isn't exactly as great. And I can see some of Captain Ryan's actions as questionable." Leo said Karai does bring so many good points… But she can ignore some of them… right?

"Good at least you see that. After we have a dinner I'm going to show you some good shows." Karai said. Now, what will be a good one to start off with. Mobile Suits Freedom Gun Fighter, The Creed of the New Beginning.

"I didn't take you much as a cartoon buff." Leo commented, still a bit heartbroken about Karai's opinion about his favorite show. So much for wanting to do a Space Heroes marathon with her.

"Well, when Shredder wasn't training me to become his perfect little assassin. I used the lore from those old cartoons as entertainment, I was still a kid, remember. It also gets tiring throwing the same guy over my head as fun." Karai explained.

"That and I didn't have a gullible yet adorable ninja turtle as a means to escape my boredom, then as an ally, then to an enemy. Before he finally became one of my best friends, who is now hoping to woo himself to become someone more to me." Karai said with her jabs. Which makes the said gullible yet adorable ninja turtle to avert his eyes away.

"Karai… we're not alone" Leo looks away, a blush appearing on his face. He just could not believe she would go and say all of that… Oh, wait! Yes, he can, she would exactly do something like that.

"Come on Leo. Do you honestly believe he'll rat out our date together." Karai said, enjoying the blushing mess that is Hamato Leonardo. "Hey, Mr. Murakami! Did you get anything of what I said." Karai called out to the elderly chief.

"Hmm. What was what?" Mr. Murakami called back. It's clear that he heard what Karai said, but, it's also clear that he would not tell anyone of what is going on.

Turning back to Leo, who had managed to calm his embarrassment. Karai's nerves start to build and her heart starts to quicken its pace.

' _Okay, Karai now's your chance.'_ The same voice from before called out in her head.

"And do you what to know the truth about that ninja turtle?" Karai's tone changes to a serious one.

"What's that?" Leo asked. Is she… telling her true feelings!

Unknown to the both of them, they are slowly coming closer to each other. Until their, lips are but an inch away from the other.

"He'd already caught my heart," Karai whispered she feel her heart racing, beating faster than any time before now. This is it. No fooling around, she has done that a lot to him and also to herself. But this time, she means it.

"Karai… I love you." Leo whispered. His heart has been beating like crazy since Karai called him adorable and his mind cannot simply come up with any response. All he is going on is his feelings.

"I love you too… Leo." She said it, she cannot believe she actually said it.

And with both saying those three forbidden words, they fell into a kiss. Holding onto each other in order for the kiss to deepen. Their hearts, which were beating as though they were wanting to break free. Are now, slow and beating to the other.

"Pizza Gyozas!"

The sudden appearance of Mr. Murakami with a bowl of those delicious dumplings caused both Leo and Karai to jump out of their blissful moment to tumble onto the ground. Mr. Murakami's cheeky grin said it all.

Leo and Karai dust themselves off as they get up from the floor. But seeing as there is no reason to berate the elderly chief, they return back to their seats. Mr. Murakami places the bowl in the center of the counter and hands with both a pair of chopsticks for them to use.

"Um… thank you, Mr. Murakami-san," Leo said sporting a profuse, red blush to his face. Completely embarrassed at being spooked. Karai too is a bit red-faced. Nevertheless, Leo and Karai grab their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu" Leo and Karai thanked. Leo was about to pick up his first gyoza, however, he stops when Karai grabbed the first. But instead of eating it, she brings the dumpling closer to him.

"Open wide." Oh! She wants to do that.

Blushing, Leo opens his mouth. Allowing Karai to place the pizza gyoza into his mouth. He chews the dumpling up, the flavoursome ingredients melting in his mouth. Simply delicious.

Leo then grabs a pizza gyoza and offers it to Karai. Karai seizes the dumpling by wrapping her tongue around it before Leo can bring the chopsticks any closer. A sly look on her face clearly piques Leo's imagination aginst him. To which nearly makes him dropped his chopsticks thanks to Karai's actions.

Karai could not help but laugh at Leo's perplexed look. Karai grabs another and prepares to do the same as before.

Mr. Murakami listened from the kitchen smiling as Leo and Karai continued to eat, talk and laugh. It's good to see that these two leaders are able to find connection and love between each other.

* * *

 **Day 4… YES!**

 **Out of all of the days, this was easily the hardest, being stuck on just trying to find the right words was driving me crazy! But I did it! And I am really proud of it. I hope you guys are enjoying Leorai Week as much as I am. (Then again every day is a Leorai day, the challenge is to find them.)**

 **I feel like that Karai would be a fan of the more mature action anime shows. But still, likes those shows she had seen as a child.**

 **I'm sure many of us remembered shows we liked as a kid. But now when we look back on some, we would probably ask ourselves… 'how did we like these show again.' Trust me I have seen many tv shows and movies that I liked from five years ago and now just think, how did I become a fan of this?**

 **(P.S. Please tell me I'm not the only one thinking why is someone like Leonardo a fan of a 'leader' like Captain Ryan, it makes me groan with displeasure when it comes up. Also, Space Heroes Generation is just bad. Not a fan Nick, not a fan)**

 **So, anyway, please put a comment down below, favorite and follow! Thank you, your support is much appreciated!**

 **I must apologize for the late entry, for I have someone recently beta reading my stories. So expect them later than usually.**

 **Tomorrow, Day 5: Fire & Water**


	5. Fire & Water

**Leorai Week 2017: Day 5 – Fire & Water**

 **This takes place during Super Shredder's attack on the Mutanimal's lair on Requiem.**

She could only stare at the abomination that was Oroku Saki. Her hatred tipping boiling point. The Mutanimals lair is up in flames, all those she calls friends and allies are hurt and in need of evacuation, yet the Shredder still stands, like some unkillable monster in a horror flick.

"Stop this madness Shredder. Or we'll all die." Karai shouted, taking notice how weakly unstable the burning building is becoming.

But the Shredder does not seem to care. In fact, a cold smirk appears on his face.

"It's fitting that you'll perish just how your mother perished." The Shredder growled.

At that moment everything froze, her mind goes blank. How dare he. All those talks about how he loved her and now he does not care about the daughter of that same woman he had just insulted. Has his desire for revenge consumed all his emotions, except for hatred?

Karai let out a scream of fury, her tanto aiming at his exposed heart. But just as it makes contact, her sword is stopped, not even making a mark, before it shatters into pieces, showering across the catwalk. At that same time her own spirit break… How can you stop him?

With no time to react, the Shredder strikes. Karai is knocked violently over the catwalk and hits the ground hard. Too weak to even move, Karai could only lay there, watching the fire dance around her just as her consciousness fades away.

All Karai can see is darkness, but she can feel the warmth of the fire coming dangerously close. Is this what is destined for the Hamato family. For everything to go up in flames, all because of one, downright evil man. Who only wanted revenge for not having the love from the woman of his dreams? It's pathetic.

The fire now feels as though it's burning right through her skin and now is trying to burn out her soul. Karai could scream all she wants, but when you are surrounded by only darkness, its was utterly pointless.

Is this it? Everything she fought for only to end like this? She wanted so much more. To spend more time and reconcile with her father. Even though she was free from the Shredder's influence, she had not spent a lot of time with him, only because she was too focused on her revenge against the Shredder. She is such a hypocrite.

And Leo, oh Leo. How much he has done for her and yet she has given so little back. The one who saved her from her own mistakes time and time again. Gave her such kindness for one that does not deserve it. Yet what has he received from her. a smoke bomb in the face, her abandoning him during the time the Kraang controlled New York. The brain worm fiasco. So many times she has hurt him. But he keeps trying to bring her back home.

That's what tearing at her heart the most. She may never have shown it, but, Karai cared a lot about Leo. His unselfish nature, his incredible skills in ninjutsu that rivals her own and especially those dorkish moments, that just makes her chuckle and her heart flutter

She… loves Hamato Leonardo.

Suddenly, Karai feels a blast of cold water splash onto her, dousing the flames, but more flames are fast approaching. No! No more!

Another splash of water covers her, then another and another. The fire is slowly depleting, trying to escape as the water continues to chase it away until is all disappears. Another wave crashes down on her and suddenly she's was not enveloped in utter darkness, but instead, it's the night sky, with the moon beaming down on her.

Karai gasps for air and coughs out the inhaled smoke, the pain that is all over her entire body is nearly unbearable. At first, all she can see is a blurred green outline of someone coming into her line of sight, but when the blurred figure starts to become clear all she can do is stare at those beautiful sapphire blue, but utterly scared, eyes of her savior.

Leo… he did it again…

"You did it, Leo, you've saved Karai!" Shini? Was that Shini's voice… She's okay!

Leo looks up at who Karai believe's must be Shini, a look of relief and an awkward smile appears on his face. Even during these harrowing times, Leo still can look so damn adorable… her adorable hero.

Karai closes her eyes, watches as Leo and his brother's go off to face the Shredder once more. Knowing that she's safe, Karai falls unconscious again, but this time, all she that can feel is that same presence of calm water. No, Leo's presence hugging her gently and she does not want it to let go.

* * *

 **Day 5 is done! Yes!**

 **Trust me, writing Leorai Week was exactly what I needed to refresh my writing. Trust me, writing these stories brings a huge smile to my face. And I hope you guys are having the same feelings this Leorai Week.**

 **Tomorrow, Day 6: Yes**


	6. Yes

**Leorai Week 2017: Day 6 – Yes**

A bored Mikey is a dangerous Mikey. Usually, it would be easy to distract him, whether it's with a favourite cartoon, video game or comic book. However, he had already completed every video game they own, read every one of his comics at least twice and the next episode of Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew will not be aired until next week, so that just leaves a very bored Mikey.

'So bored.' Mikey groaned to himself. What can a turtle do, to find something to do?

Mikey looks to see Raph feeding Chompy in the pit. It would be awesome to get Ice Cream Kitty and have another play together. Unfortunately, Mikey played with Ice Cream Kitty yesterday and she really does not like getting out of the fridge multiple times in a short amount of time. So that's out of the question.

Mikey then turned his attention to Donnie, who is sitting at the opposite end of the pit. He seems to be working hard on some complicated computer mumbo-jumbo on the laptop, which just gives him a headache with all the techincal words that would be spilling out of Donnie's mouth if he were to ask. That does leave Donnie's lab defenseless from his curiosity. But it's been a few days and Donnie has not yet invented anything that would grab his attention.

April is in the dojo, having another private training session with Master Splinter and Casey is probably waiting for his dad to fall asleep in order for him to join them or is doing last minute homework because he forgot.

Oh no! It's his worst nightmare! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO!

Wait a minute, there's Leo. Of course, it's been some time since he had annoyed… help, help is what he meant. Help Leo with anything and… where is Leo?

A quick look around and yeah, there is no sign of his elder bro.

"Hey, guys," Mikey said, grabbing Raph's and Donnie's attention. "Have any of you seen Leo?"

Both Raph and Donnie stop what they were doing and ponder on what just Mikey said.

"He could be in his room meditating?" Donnie suggested, Leo is the only one of the four who does spend his time meditating. He says it helps him take the stress off after a night of patrol or if the three annoy him to such a degree.

"Naw, if he was. We would be smelling the incense coming from there." Raph said, immediately debunking Donnie's claim. Leo does always have an incense burning during his meditating and they would be able to smell it even if Leo's been in his room for some time.

"Maybe he went up to the surface?" Mikey suggested. Leo has probably been up to the surface on his own the second most out of them, only Raph has been up more times.

But unlike Raph when he goes up to the surface to blow off some steam when he gets angry. Leo usually goes up to the surface alone when The Lair feels a bit crowded and decides to get some fresh air. His love of Spaces Heroes actually came from his love of the actual Space. And many other times he went up to the surface, just simply looking for a good spot to relax and to gaze up at the stars.

"Maybe. But I don't think he had informed Master Splinter that he was going up tonight." Donnie replied. That's also correct. Leo is the one who would tell Master Splinter about anything he is up to on the surface, mostly.

"Oh, great, he's done it again." Raph grumbled before turning his attention back to Chompy. Donnie simply shrugs his shoulders. It's clear to known what they are thinking, as there can only be one other option where Leo might be. Or to be precise, with who.

Karai.

"Are you sure about this?" Leo asked, still a bit uncertain of what Karai is thinking.

"Yes, Leo," Karai answered, slightly getting annoyed with Leo's uncertainly. "I'm sure about this, trust me."

Leo glances left to right with a conflicted look.

"Well, what do you think?" Karai asked again.

Leo and Karai are standing in the living area of an apartment that has recently been listed on the market and Karai is interested in buying it.

"I mean it has a decent amount of space and doesn't look like it's going to fall apart," Leo said, seeing how the design of the apartment seems to be relatively new. "And nothing against you or anything. But why?"

"I dunno, I guess I want a place that I could call my own," Karai said. "Sure, there's the church. But let's be real, do you honestly want to live in the home of your previous enemy."

"I can see that," Leo said, agreeing with Karai. The church may be good as a base of operation, but not as some place to sleep, especially since it was owned by their greatest enemy. An abandoned train station would be better accommodation.

"And no offense to the Mutanimals, but I don't see myself living in an abandoned warehouse for a long period of time." Karai expressed about her new living quarters.

Ever since the 'Super' Shredder's attack on the church, Karai and Shinigami have been living with the Mutanimals. Their location is unknown to the Shredder for now. But his footbots have been spotted all over the city as of late, clearly scouring for Karai's location.

"Do you have the money? I live in the sewer, so I have next to no experience with how with much an apartment cost, but I can tell this will be quite a pretty sum." Leo looks around the living room, in which an average sized kitchen opens on to. Making the place seems like as one giant room.

"Leo, you do know that Shredder has an actual bank account under my name?" Karai informed Leo.

"Well, you did tell me that before," Leo recalls when Karai explained that she had to pay for insurance after she had accidentally wrecked her motorbike against a 'wall'. Which in actual fact, was the Shellraiser during a chase with the van that Bebop and Rocksteady use.

"Wait, wouldn't he stop you from allowing to buy anything," Leo asked. It would be stupid if she went through with this only to have no cash because her account is inaccessible.

"Shredder is too blinded by his own delusions, he'd probably forgotten about my account a long time ago," Karai said in a reassuring tone. Though, she has already begun transferring the money over to a secret deposit account as a backup if the Shredder does eventually terminate her account

"And besides we still have that one bag of money from when we raided the Purple Dragons," Karai recalled of their siege on the Dragon's hideout. Especially the 'dark' look Leo sported.

"Well, I guess the Shredder won't mind if we used the cash for ourselves," Leo said though he knows that the money is illegal. It wouldn't hurt if they use the money to support themselves.

"So again, yes or no?" Karai asked the question. It seems weird for her to be asking him. But she seems serious about the place, so he honestly sees no reason why she could not have her own place to call home.

"Yes," Leo said. Honestly, it would not hurt for Karai to have a place she can call her own. Besides, it can be used as a rendezvous spot for the two of them.

"Good," Karai said, glad to know she has Leo's approval… why?

"Who knows Leo, maybe this could be something more than just my home." Karai whispered, so quietly that Leo missed most of it.

"Wait? Maybe something what?" Leo asked, confused about what Karai just said, but he can see that Karai is already halfway leaving through the window. Maybe he will ask another time.

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **So did anyone pick up the line Leo said to Mikey in 'Tail of Tiger Claw'?**

" **Karai's not a kid anymore, she wants her own independence. I get that."**

 **It made me think that while she seeks her own independence, she might also be after some place to call her own, Leo understands, after all, I'm sure living with three brothers of equal age could be crowded and annoying at times.**

 **This serves as a prologue to the other days I have done. Except for Day 2 since that was a Fantasy AU.**

 **Well, one more day until the week is over. But as I said before every day is a Leorai day!**

 **Always remember to leave a comment, favorite and follow.**

 **Tomorrow, Day 7: Whatever you want (Free Day)**


	7. Free Day

**Leorai Week 2017: Day 7 – A Case of Bad Assumption**

Raph was confused. He was sure that Leo expected everyone in the dojo for a group training, but it has been fifteen minutes past the time Leo wanted to begin. Leo, himself was not there. Normally, Raph would not see it as a problem. However, he actually has not seen Leo since dinner time and that was nearly an hour ago. So what on earth has he been doing since?

Raph makes his way over to Leo's room. Just as he was about to knock on his door, he could hear voices coming from the other side. Raph found this strange as rarely anyone went into Leo's room and everyone else is either in the pit or in the case with Mikey, who is in the kitchen with Ice Cream Kitty.

Raph was just going to ignore it and wait until his older brother came out, but his curiosity got the better of him. He instead, leans against the door, making sure not to do it too loudly and listens closely.

"Are you comfortable?" Leo's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm good." A familiar female voice said. The sound of Leo's mattress shifted as if someone is getting into a comfortable position.

Karai? When did she come in?

"Alright. So how do you want to do it this time? From the top or bottom?" Leo asked. The sound of Leo's bed moving continued.

Top or Bottom? What are they… no way. They may of have been together for nearly six months now but they are already having sex?! He has not even he has done it with Mona. I guess it did not help that she's in space, fighting intergalactic criminals and Lord Dredd's empire.

"Raph? What are you doing?" The voice of his youngest brother comes from behind.

Ah, sewer apples. Raph turns to see Mikey looking at him with a confused look.

"Shh, quiet. I think Leo and Karai are 'doing it'." Raph whispered. At first, he was going to simply shoo Mikey away. But decided against it since he's clearly old enough. After all, they were all given 'the talk' by Master Splinter when Donnie first talked about his crush on April.

"You're kidding." Mikey gasped, leaning closer to the door in order to hear just what is going on the other side.

"Mmmm… Don't stop Leo. Don't stop." Karai hummed, obviously enjoying whatever Leo was doing.

Raph's got to say, he did not expect Leo to go through it.

"This is so blackmail material." Mikey quietly chuckled, clearly seeing this as gaining some sort of leverage against Leo. Maybe making him buy all new comic books or video games for a year. Or better yet, make him clean his room. Seriously, that room is literally the definition of a pigsty.

Raphael grinned at the thought of humiliating Fearless at a team meeting or even better, doing it to Karai. Oh, humiliating Karai would be a dream come true. No snarky comment will save her from the embarrassment that will come her way.

"Ah! Hey! No biting." Leo yelped. Whoa, Leo's into that sort of things?

"Sorry." Karai apologized. "You just hit a good spot."

Ah, so they are doing foreplay first then. Mikey chuckled again, well clearly he's making a list.

"Well, I won't be much help to you if I become nauseated again," Leo replied. Clearly recalling a previous time.

"Guys? Why are leaning on Leo's door?" April called from behind them.

Raph and Mikey looked over their shoulders to see April, Donnie, and Casey standing looking confused at what they are doing.

"It seems that Fearless is getting it on with the Snake Queen," Raph whispered, kind of hoping that April more specifically will not rat on them.

"You know Bow-Chicha-Bow-Bow," Mikey hinted.

Casey immediately crept over to the door to listen in. April and Donnie were hesitated at first, but their own curiosity took over reason and joined in with the others.

"It's a good thing you're wet. Otherwise, this would be painful." Leo said. As though this is something normal and that just made everyone's thoughts even more confused.

"Heh, I'm always wet for you, Koibito." Karai taunted.

"You weren't kidding. Leo, you dog." Casey grinned. Clearly enjoying what he was hearing.

"Oh, my Gosh." April exclaimed, stunned.

Donnie remained silent. But by the blush on his face, he's clearly getting the picture. Or is conjuring ideas for him and April.

"Hey, I wonder what their kid would look like?" Mikey quietly asked. Which made everyone look at the youngest turtle blankly.

"What? Wouldn't you wonder what yours would look like?" Mikey argued against the looks he's been given.

"Say Karai, are you ready?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, do it, Leo, I'm ready for it." Karai answered with a determined tone.

The five all listen in with baited breath. This is just insane. Are they actually going do it?

The sudden shift of Leo opening the door causes all five them to crash on the ground of the bedroom. They peer up to see Leo looking down at them stony-faced, Karai in her mutated snake form on top of the bed… and a pile of freshly peeled snakeskin, at the end of Leo's bed.

"Hi, guys." Leo said, in a disturbing 'happy' voice. "Did you enjoy yourselves listening in?"

All five blushed in embarrassment and shame. Of course, Leo would have picked up on them eavesdropping and he does not sound pleased at all. And Karai, well she always looks like she would strike out at anything when in her mutated form. But she is deathly quiet.

"Wait? So you guys weren't having sex?" Mikey blurt out. The other four look at Mikey in horror. Why would he say that?

"Ha, ha, ha." Leo sarcastically laughed. Which made everyone feel a chill run up their spines. "Mikey, why on earth would we engage in such 'activities' when you guys are around when clearly you guys think that Karai shedding her skin is a sex act." The way he said it makes it clear that they are not going anywhere without infliction.

"Now, if you would excuse me. I've got some snakeskin to get rid of. Karai, enjoy yourself." Leo said

Before any of them can respond Leo moves between them and exits out the room, before closing said door and locking it. Leaving the five sticky-beaks with an extremely angered mutant snake.

"Ssssoooo…" Karai simply spoke in an emotionless voice. But they can tell, they are screwed.

They could do nothing except scream as Karai lunges at them, fangs bared.

Leo can hear their panicked screams and his outraged girlfriend unleashed, trashes his room. Guess for the rest of tonight he will be healing their poisoned bodies… But not before he teaches them his own lesson of not eavesdropping and making the wrong assumption.

* * *

 **Day 7 is finished. *Sigh***

 **So we have reached the end. I want to thank all those who have followed me since the beginning. Your support has been gratefully appreciated.**

 **Now, I am thinking of doing Leorai Week (2015) and Leorai Week (2016) sometime in the future. Maybe even do a multi-chapter Leorai story.**

 **In the future: Leorai Week (2015)**


End file.
